Cheering Up
by Princess0fQueens
Summary: The Cullens departure left Bella a broken mess. To take her mind off him, she goes to Jacob. She's not expecting for love.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

_Cheering Up_

It has been a whole year since Edward and the Cullens left. He really did mean it. I was so depressed that my attitude changed Charlie. He handed me over to Renee and I spent half the school year with her and I told her I wanted to see my father. Only because it's Forks where I have my memories with Edward. Charlie's not surprised to see me not changing; my behavior and attitude are still the same.

I haven't been doing anything except for going to work and school. That's about it. That's my life without Edward. Charlie gave up on me. When I'll graduate, I'll go to college and then I grow old to die alone.

Without Edward, my life is strangely peaceful. I thought Victoria would kill me at the first chance she had, but since Edward and I aren't together, there's no point. My vampire drama had died out thanks to Edward because that's what he wanted.

He didn't say anything about werewolves. Jacob Black is my best friend and a werewolf. He told me that secret not that long ago before I moved in with Renee. He has a crush on me and I don't feel the same. That must break him, but it's the way I feel. We're still friends though and he's acting much better around me because the Cullens are gone. Jake made a surprise visit to me, but I think Charlie did something. He always approved of me and Jake than me and Edward. We hang out and I watch the magic behind his car making. We went cliff diving and I convinced him to give me a motorcycle lesson without telling Charlie. I actually had fun for once in my life.

If it would rain, like it is today, we stay indoors. We would watch TV. We would sit on the couch and eat like pigs. He would call Embry or Quil to see if they want to do anything with us. But we're not doing any of that.

We're heavily making out on his bed naked. I successfully seduced him because I was in a depression. He comforted me so I take that opportunity. It worked. I'm going to make his dream come true. Obviously Jake doesn't have a problem with this. Charlie came over and grabbed Billy to watch the Sunday football game with him. He has no idea that his daughter is going to fuck a werewolf.

I feel myself getting wet as his hands are rubbing my pussy. I don't want any foreplay. I want to feel him. I want to feel him so there won't be this dark cloud over my head raining on me. I'm not sure he knows that I am using him. I won't tell him. If he is curious, I will tell him. I don't care about anything or anyone. Edward sucked the life out of me. I just want a good fuck.

"Please, Jacob," I begged while two of his fingers are playing with me. "Fuck me now."

"Patience, Bella." He said huskily.

It only took me a few more seconds to bring me to my first orgasm. He put a condom on him then next I felt his member slipping inside me slowly. He'll be the first to take my virginity. It takes him at least three thrusts to break my walls. I cry out in pain and he instantly stopped to let me adjust to his size. It feels like he is huge. I give him the okay and he begins slow. I wrap my arms and legs around him.

Our groanings are filling the once silent room. I no longer feel pain, but pleasure instead.

"Faster, Jake." I demanded because I am sick of his slow pace.

"Say my name, Bella." His words are gentle.

I know what he means. I can't speak at the moment. I thrust my hips faster than him, but that doesn't ease the problem. I give up and match him.

"C'mon, Bella. What's my name?"

"Jacob." I said.

"What?"

"Jacob!" I said louder and he pounded into me.

It was an amazing feeling I never felt before. Edward would never do this to me and Jake would give me and let me do whatever I want. He can't say no to me. Even though this is my first time in bed, Jake is great in it and I'm glad he's my first instead of Edward.

While he keeps thrusting in me, I suddenly see stars and hear his loud moan and must have the same experience. We are panting and feel a little bite on my neck.

"You're mine now," He kisses my neck muttering. "All mine. No bloodsuckers can take you away from me."

He imprinted on me and it was unwanted. At least I don't have to feel alone and unloved. Jacob will always be here for me.

"I love you."

I can't say that I feel the same. Maybe, not yet. All I can say is.

"Me too."


End file.
